Moonmilk
by Alare
Summary: Sap/Fluff/1+2 Heero awakes one night to go about his nightly buisness, on the way, he's interupted by Duo. Together the two discover a new side of each other and a new side of their relationship.


Notes: I haven't been writing many GW fics but this one came to me in a sudden impulse, it's just a sappy/sweet little 1+2 fic! Oh! And the moonmilk idea doesn't exacty belong to me, I got the word moonmilk when a friend showed me a picture from a moonmilk.com or something like that, if someone could tell me who owns the word moonmilk, I'd glady give credit to the person!  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Heero arose at exactly 12AM to perform his nightly duties. His bare feet hit the polished wooden floor of Quatre's house at exactly 12:00:03. He never fumbled for the light or tripped over heavy objects because he was the perfect soldier. He never disturbed anyone because he was, as mentioned before, the perfect soldier. He never had to hasten to perform his nightly duties because the perfect soldier had a perfect bladder as well.  
  
--  
  
Calmly climbing out of his bed, Heero padded softly to the door in his black bunny slippers--the ones Duo have given him for Christmas. He glanced distastefully at the sky blue angel pajamas Quatre and Trowa had bought and forced him to wear. Not even the perfect soldier could resist Quatre's quiet pleading eyes and Trowa's insistent silence.   
  
--  
  
Heero quietly slipped outside and strolled down the plush carpet that covered the hardwood floor. He headed toward the long stairs that lead to the downstairs' bathroom. Glancing at the banister next to the stairs, Heero valiantly fought the urge to slide giddily down. After a few minutes of this inner struggle, Heero convinced himself it would be more efficient sliding down the banister, it *would* save time…  
  
Giving an almost childish grin, Heero plopped himself onto the banister and let gravity do it's work. Letting out a minuscule, self-indulgent "Wheee!" Heero slid down the long length of smooth wood, laughing out loud as he whirled downwards.   
  
As Heero finally rounded the last curve he realized he had an audience. Straightening up self-consciously Heero met his braided spectator eye for eye, only a slight blush betraying his nervousness. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Heero hoping he could stare Duo down and Duo just enjoying a very rare moment when the perfect soldier was nervous.   
  
Duo was the first to break the stillness with a cheerful grin.   
"Didn't think you had it in ya, Heero!" He cheerfully commented.   
Heero briefly considered reverting to his cold mask and ignoring Duo but he gave a mental shrug; it *was* 12AM, anything he said right now couldn't be held against him.   
  
Heero met Duo's cheerful grin with a tiny smile of his own.   
"I'll take that as a compliment." Heero returned; his usual monotone gone, replaced by a softer, more expressive voice.   
  
To his credit, Duo's eyes only widened a fraction as Heero responded to his cheerful remarks with ones of his own.   
Pushing his surprise aside, Duo wondered aloud, "What're you doing out here in the middle of the night?"  
Heero squirmed a little before answering, "I-uh… had to use the toilet."  
Duo nodded in realization and a companionable silence fell over the two.   
  
This time, Heero was the first to break the silence, "What are you doing out of your room in the middle of the night?"   
Duo gave a vague shrug, "I was hungry, came down here to make some famous Maxwell drinks."   
  
Duo looked up to see Heero fidgeting, his bunny clad feet doing a strange dance of their own. "Oh! You gotta do your stuff, I'll meetcha at the kitchen?" He cast a questioning glance at Heero, hoping to have some company at the kitchen table.   
  
Heero nodded, and headed toward the bathroom, glad for once that his plan was disturbed; even the perfect soldier had to relax sometime.   
  
Duo watched Heero's retreating back and gave a quiet chuckle; Heero's posture had relaxed immensely and his tousled hair and pajamas all gave the impression of a normal teenager, not a cold hearted soldier. Giving his own white bunny slippers a wiggle he headed for the kitchen, a silly smile plastered on his face.   
  
--  
  
After setting the pot of milk to a boil, Duo leapt unceremoniously onto an elegant chair, twirling the end of his braid in an impatient gesture. As the telltale sign of a toilet flushing heralded Heero's approach, Duo grinned.   
  
Heero entered the cozy kitchen with another simple smile of his own. /Smiling is actually quite nice…/ He admitted to himself.   
"What are you making?"  
Duo toyed with his braid for a minute before answering, "Moonmilk."  
Heero mentally scanned his brain for any knowledge of the word 'moonmilk', unable to come up with anything; he gave Duo a blank look.   
  
Duo laughed at Heero's adorable blank look and explained, "When I was a kid, I used to have these horrible nightmares about my days on the streets." He stopped for a minute to watch Heero sit down and continued his story. "I used to wake up screaming and crap… So, to comfort me, Sister Helen made me this stuff," he gestured to the steaming milk, "at night." Duo's voice slowly lost its nervous quality and his eyes glazed over slightly as he began to reminisce, "I named it moonmilk cause it was so creamy and sweet tasting." As he finished the story, Duo's eyes lost its distant look and he grinned expectantly at Heero.   
  
"Moonmilk…" Heero murmured, as if testing the word out on his tongue. After a moment's hesitation, he said, "Sounds good."  
Duo's grin turned into an all out beam as he heard Heero's response. "Whew, cause I already got out two cups and made two servings!"   
Heero gave a soft chuckle, "What's moonmilk made out of?"  
"Secret." Came Duo's muffled reply as he busied around the kitchen.   
Heero snickered and drummed his fingers quietly against the wooden table, his own mind wandering this way and that.   
  
--  
  
Duo watched Heero lean quietly on the table, his face completely open, on which a faint smile lingered. /He looks so cute… And innocent./ He thought to himself. /Nothing like a boy who could kill millions with the press of a button. Then again, all of us are kids… If a stranger looked at me, I doubt he'd be able to picture me as a mass murderer./ Shaking his head clear of those morbid thoughts Duo mentally scolded himself, he could brood over that sorta thing anytime, but it was rare when you actually got the perfect soldier to smile.   
  
Glancing at the bubbling mixture in the pan, Duo hurriedly poured the milky substance into a cup, adding a dash of sugar and setting it down in front of Heero, waking him from his reverie.   
  
"The moonmilk! is served." Announced Duo as he slid into his own seat, enjoying the warmth of the moonmilk in his own hand.   
Heero cautiously sniffed the moonmilk, sensing nothing dangerous in the sweet aroma he took a careful sip.   
  
Duo glanced expectantly at Heero's face, "Well?"  
Heero's swallowed the warm liquid and gave a smile, "It's good."  
Duo gave a small cheer and began to slowly sip his own moonmilk as well.   
  
The two sat in a pleasant silence, each sipping their own drink and reliving their own memories.   
  
--  
  
When the glasses were empty, Heero collected both and rested them in the sink, "We can wash them tomorrow."  
Duo nodded and on pure impulse, rested his head against Heero's shoulder. "That was fun…" He said in a small whisper.   
Heero gave a slow nod and climbed up the stairs with Duo's head still on his shoulder.   
  
At the top of the stairs, he turned and gave Duo a grin, his cobalt eyes twinkling. "Goodnight Duo."  
Duo responded with a huge smile of his own, "Nite Heero!"  
The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Heero finally decided that it was now or never. He leaned in, giving Duo a soft kiss on the forehead.   
  
Duo stayed frozen for a while, bursts of warmth-bigger and a hundred times more wonderful then the moonmilk-exploded throughout is body. When he finally regained his ability to speak he spoke to an empty hallway, "That was wonderful, Heero." Duo let a slow smile appear on his face, before heading toward his bed.  
  
--  
  
And inside his room, Heero smiled into the dark, having heard everything Duo had said. 


End file.
